


剧情车

by youbhajg_jiu



Category: yhgvthk
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbhajg_jiu/pseuds/youbhajg_jiu





	剧情车

俩人到家的时候，下午刚刚开始，张云雷因为轻微洁癖做之前必须要去洗澡，杨九郎死皮赖脸的跟着他进了浴室，声称一定要洗一次鸳鸯浴，结果突然想起来后院里的那处温泉，虽然是有段时间没用了，但是让人过来清理打扫，重新放水也就一两个小时的事。

张云雷坐在床上直翻白眼，明明已经四五月的天非要泡温泉，他实在想不明白杨九郎怎么想的，但是奈何杨九郎就是要等到温泉打扫好后跟他洗鸳鸯浴，张云雷一声叹息，也不知道自己抽了什么疯要放弃工作跟他回来。

等温泉完全处理好后，已经是半下午了，天气没那么热，所以温泉里的水也只放到了三四十度。

张云雷被杨九郎从床上抱着去了后院，张云雷一路都在揪他的耳朵：“杨九郎！你怎么什么花样都要来一遍啊！我说了我不去！”

杨九郎也不听他的话，抱着他下了温泉池，因为嫌麻烦，他在屋里的时候就把张云雷脱了个精光，只剩一件浴袍裹住身体，现在把浴袍一拽就直接进了温泉池。

张云雷再想要也还是拒绝起来，这泉池其实算是露天状态的，周围是茂密的植物，再往外是外部的后花园，自从谢金走后，家里就没什么人，所以也不用担心什么。

只是这种环境总让张云雷觉得在野战，泉水是人工控制，恒温在四十度，微微的热气弥漫四周，白天的光线让张云雷看得一清二楚。

杨九郎脱下衣服下到水里搂住他：“别说温泉了，我之前还想在厨房做呢，就怕咱家的厨子万一知道了心里膈应。”

张云雷一阵儿脸红：“你脑子里能不能想点别的？”

杨九郎坐在泉水中沿边延伸的阶梯上，然后拉过张云雷让他坐在自己的双腿上吻住了他：“你在我面前，我怎么可能想别的？”

张云雷翻了个白眼推了他一下，这个人在外边装的一本正经的，真是上了床就变成了狼。

杨九郎两手扶住他的腰侧，唇齿细细的品磨着张云雷的舌尖，后者被他吻的意识涣散起来。

俩人身下硬挺的欲望碰到了一起，隔着水不停的摩擦起火，张云雷没有躲，反而是有意无意的用花穴蹭两下杨九郎的肉棒。

杨九郎被他这一举动撩拨到不行，他伸手托住张云雷的双臀：“磊磊，你能不能叫一声老公听听啊？”

张云雷简直没有脾气：“杨九郎，我之前怎么没发现，你有这么多乱七八糟的喜好呢！”

杨九郎继续吻住他：“何止这些啊，我还想用道具，想让你穿性感内衣，想玩角色扮演，就怕你不愿意然后砍了我。”

张云雷一阵无语，真是时间久了才能看清一个人的本质，之前俩人虽然也是夜夜笙歌，但也没有杨九郎现在想法这么多，张云雷思索了一下，这人自从进了自己的花穴里后，就变得跟脱缰的野马似的，一发不可收拾。

杨九郎放开张云雷的唇舌，低头咬住了他胸前的红樱，不算轻的力度让张云雷呻吟出生，杨九郎惩罚性的咬了咬他：“想什么呢？跟我做爱还分神？”

张云雷半眯着眼看着他：“想你因为什么原因，变得多了这么多想法。”

杨九郎突然冷笑了一声，他一边咬住一颗红樱，另一只手捏上本被冷落的另一颗，然后说到：“因为张澈，老子真想让他知道，我不仅在床上能把你伺候舒服了，你张云雷还只能是我伺候才行。”

张云雷被他的动作激的软了身子，但是听着他的话却乐了一下：“和着还吃醋呢？他能让你有这么大的危机感？”

杨九郎撇了撇嘴，抱着他把脸埋在他怀里：“你当时为什么阻止我毙了他。”

张云雷一愣，他没想到杨九郎会在意这个：“你背上他这条命，不值得。”

杨九郎枕着他的肩膀抬眼看他：“只是因为这个？你向我发誓，你没有任何一丝，是因为对他还有感情，而不想让他死的想法在里面。”

张云雷看着他沉默了一下，随后叹了口气：“九郎，我这辈子恨了两个人，一个是撞死哑巴的肇事司机，一个就是他。”

杨九郎盯着他看了一会儿，他明白自己戳到张云雷的痛点了，但是张澈是他心里最大的一个结，别的所有人杨九郎都不会放在心上，唯独这个张澈，他受不了张云雷有任何一丝的感情还遗留在他那里。

所以杨九郎必须解开，这个结如果因为不想伤害到张云雷而放置在哪里，只会越变越大，他需要张云雷给自己承诺，真假无所谓，他想要的只有张云雷的那份心。

张云雷也知道自己的爱人有很大的危机感，他双手环住杨九郎的肩，低声说到：“九郎，不止你害怕，我也害怕，张澈在我整个生命里都是改变我人生的主要因素，我太害怕他这次出现，会再次改变我现在一点也不想改变的现状，所以我想要你的孩子，最起码这样能让我安心一些，能让我知道我现在的世界里，你是主要因素，而不是他。”

杨九郎心里被暖意充涨的疼了一下，原来他们都一样，互为最柔软的弱点，却也是最坚硬的盔甲。  
他埋头在张云雷的锁骨上印上一个吻痕：“那就别提那个孙子了，我才是男主，让他滚。”

张云雷被他的话逗笑：“你哪儿来的自信就成男主了？”

杨九郎双手和着水贴着他光滑的肌肤上下滑动，身下的硬挺一直被花穴磨蹭着，杨九郎早就忍不住了，他伸手摸了下张云雷的欲望，然后转到下体的花穴处，伸进去了两根手指挑逗着他：“我一直都是男主啊，不止是男主，还是你老公，将来还是你孩儿他爹。”

张云雷被他的动作带动的连连喘息，身下的花穴里里外外都是敏感点，又加上杨九郎的两根手指在里边不停搅动，张云雷觉得自己马上达到高潮了一样。

他伸手推了推杨九郎：“九郎…啊…嗯…别在水里…哈…”

杨九郎怎么可能理他，把人骗到温泉里就是想在水里做，他手上动作一刻不停，抬起头在张云雷身上留下一个又一个的吻痕。  
手指在花穴里感受着温暖，柔软到能化成水的蜜穴一张一合的吸着杨九郎的手指。

杨九郎抽出手指换上肉棒抵住了他，还没来得及说什么，花穴就自动吸住了杨九郎的龟头，杨九郎低声一笑：“宝宝，家里没有避孕套了。”

张云雷以坐着的姿势感受着杨九郎一点点的进入：“啊…明明是你…不想用啊哈…就别说家里没有啊…”

杨九郎眨眨眼：“真的没有了。”

张云雷抱紧他的双肩：“嗯……啊…你觉得……我…我会相信你吗？哈…啊……”

杨九郎撇了撇嘴：“你怎么就不相信我了呢？”  
嘴上和张云雷斗嘴，身下可是一刻都没有闲下来过，没有带套的肉棒在水里轻松的进到了花穴里，张云雷在他完全进入的那一刻舒服的眯起了双眼。

杨九郎缓缓地动了动，因为坐着的姿势自己动起来不方便，所以干脆抱着张云雷换了个方向，让他坐在阶梯上，把他的双腿压向两边，然后开始抽插起来。

张云雷感受着杨九郎的肉棒在体内搅动，没有带套的触感更加明显起来，杨九郎去掉避孕套后，再一次的觉得自己要溺死在张云雷的花穴里，他亲了亲紧闭双眼的张云雷：“宝贝，你说咱俩会不会一发就中啊？”

张云雷意识根本不清醒，他摇摇头：“嗯…啊……不…知道…”

杨九郎逐渐加快抽插的速度，水中多少是些阻力。但是这阻力刚好的中和了杨九郎抽插的速度，磨得张云雷欲仙欲死。

杨九郎感受到包住自己肉棒的花穴不停收缩，穴口吸的自己直想立马射在里边。他伸手握住了张云雷的肉棒，跟着自己的动作撸动起来。

张云雷因为突如其来的前后夹击，一个没把持住，便高潮了，花穴里所有的快感细胞都颤抖着缩紧，杨九郎被他这一收也险些射了出来。

张云雷阴道高潮后，前边的性器依旧硬挺，杨九郎等他缓了一缓后，便又在他体内抽插起来，张云雷刚高潮完，所以花穴里敏感又湿润。

杨九郎又抽插了几十一下后，便低吼着射进了他的体内。

张云雷感受到小腹里一阵暖流，这感觉神奇到不行，他浑身脱力的钻进了杨九郎的怀抱。后者还停留在高潮的余温里没有缓过神。

张云雷抱着他轻声开口：“九郎，我不让你杀了张澈还有个原因。”

杨九郎微微皱了眉：“宝贝儿，你这个时候提他我实在不爽。”

张云雷笑了笑，对住他的双唇吻了上去，已经高潮了一次的身体柔软的不行，杨九郎总觉得张云雷这种时候，最为勾人，软绵绵的一身眉骨，穴口留着蜜液还在不停收缩。

一吻结束，张云雷又被杨九郎抱着坐到了他腿上，并没有疲软的性器一直在体内缓缓地动着。

张云雷咬了一下他的肩头：“嗯……你先别动，我给你说正事呢。”

杨九郎撇了下嘴：“张澈不能算正事，我才是你唯一的正事。”

张云雷笑了一下：“你啊，怎么这时候跟个小孩似的。”

杨九郎一脸不高兴：“不管，就这一次，以后不准在跟我做爱的时候提他。”

张云雷捏了捏他的脸：“我知道他对你来说是个结，可我对他也只有过去了，而且我很在意他来找我到底要干什么，在此之前，他几乎要消失在我的人生里了，所以我不让你杀他，是因为我想知道他来找我的目的。知道这件事后，你随便怎么样都行，我不拦你。

杨九郎被顺毛的缓和了一些情绪：“那知道他找你干吗后，我要把他毙了，你不准再拦我。”

张云雷笑了笑：“好，随便你想干什么。”

杨九郎亲亲他：“磊磊，我不可能让他再改变你的人生一丝一毫，现在能改变现状的只有我，你把有他的那个世界抛弃了吧。”

张云雷闭着双眼回应了他的亲吻：“早就抛弃了，我就怕他现在强行闯入我现在的人生。”

杨九郎用鼻子蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，然后不知道从哪儿变出来了两枚戒指，戒指设计的干净大方，上边用花体刻着两人的名字。

张云雷看着戒指愣了一下。

杨九郎看着他发呆笑了笑，拉起他的手把戒指戴在了无名指上：“那我去摘太阳与月，加上我这漫天星河，重新送你一整个世界。”

这个世界，任谁也闯不进来，只有你张云雷和我杨九郎。  
而他张澈，算什么东西。


End file.
